The Amazing world of Jurassic Park extended edition
by Agent BM
Summary: A remake of the original story with more scenes. After winning a contest the wattersons win a trip to a new theme park called Jurassic Park. But after the power goes out and they're attacked by a trex, the family must rely on each other to survive the horrors of Jurassic Park
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tawog

**Agent BM presents**

**The amazing world of Jurassic Park**

**Isla Nublar, 120 miles west of Costa Rica, 9 pm**

A forklift carrying a big crate drove up to an animal pen covered with electric fences. All the workers and handlers carried guns or tazers. The forklift lowered the crate onto a track

"Set tazers to full charge, pushing team get into position" said Robert Muldoon

a crew of men went up to the crate but were scared away when the creature inside startled them

"Pushing team, try again" said Muldoon

the team grabbed sides of the crate and pushed it towards the enclosure. A green light lit when the crate got close enough

"Loading team step away, gatekeeper, raise the gate" said Muldoon

A worker climbed up the crate and lifted one of the sides open, but before he could lift it all the way up the creature inside rammed the door and sent the crate back and knocked the worker to the ground. All the workers went up to the crate and started to taze the creature inside. The creature grabbed the fallen worker and tried to eat him but Muldoon and a worker tried to help the man

"The tazers aren't working" shouted a worker

"Shoot her, SHOOT HER" shouted muldoon

Muldoon lost his grip and the worker was dragged into the crate and eaten

(A few days later)

The family to the man who got eaten was sueing the ingen company, the company behind the incident. The CEO of the company, John Hanmond, was meeting with his lawyer to discuss the incident

"John I'm shutting you down"

"You can't shut my life's work down, it took years to make my creations" said John

"Your creations are monsters, the ones that are left alive are at least civilized, these are monsters waiting to be unleashed. The public won't be satisfied by your park one bit"

"I'll prove you wrong Gennaro, I'm picking a family at random to come and test the park. I'm choosing a family from this place called Elmore, if a family will like it, the world will like it, then we can make our money back" said John

"Is your park safe?" Asked Gennaro

"Absolutely, the animals are watched at all times in the day and we have state of the art technology to make the family's stay an enjoyable one" said John

"So who is this family you're choosing?" Asked Gennaro

A scientist gave him the results to the blind drawing and John read the name

"The Wattersons" said John


	2. Chapter 2

(Watterson house)

Gumball just got the mail and set it on the table

"Anything interesting today Gumball?" Asked Nicole

"Lets see bill, Bill, love letter from some guy named bill for Anais" said Gumball

"Ignore that, he's a stalker" said Anais

Gumball noticed a bright yellow envelope underneath the junk mail

"This looks interesting, it's from some company called Ingen" said Gumball

"Let me see that" said Nicole as she took the envelope

inside the envelope were plane tickets to costa rica and a letter that read

'Dear Watterson Family,

Congratulations, you've been randomly chosen in something great. On behalf of INGEN id like to invite you to a week of fun on my island. I'm working on a new amusement park that will capture the imaginations of everyone. I need to know how a family would feel about the park and that's where you come in. Inside are plane tickets to costa rica, helicopter will take you from there. Your stay will include a weeks stay on my island, fine dining, and an experience youll never forget. I hope to see you soon

sincerely

John Hammond'

"It seems we won a free vacation" said Nicole surprised

"Really, where?" Asked Gumball

"Some new theme park, well it would be nice to just get away from town, especially after our last little accident" said Nicole

Anais looked at the tickets

"These tickets are for tomorrow" said Anais

"Then we better start packing and fast, everyone start packing" said Nicole

Everyone rushed to pack while Richard woke up from his nap on the couch

"What'd I miss?" Asked Richard

(Cafe in Costa Rica)

Lewis Dodgson stepped out of a car carrying a few bags. He walked past some merchants to find the man he was looking for, Dennis Nedry

"Hey, Dodgson" shouted a fat man eating, this was Dennis

Dodgson walked over to Nedrys table

"You shouldn't use my name" said Dodgson

"Dodgson, dodgson, WE GOT DODGSON HERE" shouted Nedry

No one noticed

"See nobody cares, nice hat. What're you trying to look like a secret agent?" Asked Dennis as he removed his hat

Dodgson gave Nedry a bag full of money, which made him laugh with delight

"That's 750 grand, that's only half. I'm giving 50 thousand for each valuable embryo, that's 1.5 million" said dodgson

"Yeah I'll get them all" said Nedry happily

"Remember viable embryos, they're no good to us if they're dead"

"How am I supposed to transport them?" Asked Nedry

Dodgson took out a can of barbasol shaving cream

"The bottom screws off, the vatos can even check it if they want to, try it" said dodgson

Nedry sprayed shaving cream in his hand and wiped it on someones pie

"This is genius" said Nedry

"Theres enough coolant for 36 hours, the embryos have to be back here by then" said Dodgson

"That's up to your guy on the boat, once this is done youll be up 10 years of research in 10 minutes" said Nedry

"How're you gonna get past security?" Asked dodgson

"I have an 18 minute window. 18 minutes is what it'll take to deliver to your buddy at the dock" said Nedry

a waiter gave Nedry the bill

"Don't go cheap on me dodgson"

Dodgson sighed and took some money out to pay the bill

"With what hammonds doing I'll be surprised if his guests survive" said Nedry


End file.
